Life Ways
by Dark MistressG
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, along with Itachi Uchiha, are both running a large company, but when a new girl arrives, Itachi combines both companies and now Sasuke has to run it with her! Not to mention Itachi is steadily falling in love at the same time Sasuke is.
1. Wow, A WHAT!

Me: I'm bored…

Sasuke: Wow, you're so original.

Me: I KNOW!

Sasuke: Are you sure you weren't dropped on your head as a baby?

Me: .. THANKS love you too. Now do the disclaimer.

Sasuke: Why?

Me: Because I said so.

Sasuke: Dark Mistress G does not own Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke Uchiha walked softly into the private High School that he was currently attending on his brother's orders, not that they got a long that well anyways. He sighed and placed one of his feet on the steps up to the stylish brick building that currently held about two thousand students in its walls, which even included the dorm students too. Sasuke cracked his neck absently as he finally entered the building, the walls bright white and blue colors flashing in his normal brown eyes for the moment, but when angered, turned a dark red.

He looked down at himself and winced, the outfit was down right awful, the colors making him feel gloomy, and that was practically impossible by _clothes_. The blazer was a dark blue color with a white shirt under it and a navy blue tie to go along with it, not to mention that a lion crest was on his right side of the blazer. Navy blue pants fell down his legs and relaxed over black shoes that made him cringe whenever he walked.

"Sasuke, over here!" a voice called out down the hallways, causing Sasuke to look up and see Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzimaki, and Hinata Hyuga making their way to him.

Sakura and Hinata wore the girls outfit for the High School named, Britton Private High, and to his digust, they enjoyed their outfits. They wore the same navy blue blazer that he did, but they didn't have the tie along with the white shirt, but their lion crest was on their left side to show they were in fact females. The navy blue and white plaid ruffled mini skirt was neatly around their legs, but still looked good with the white knee high socks and black loafers.

"What are you doing here so early? It's not like you to come thirty minutes earlier than usual," Sakura pointed out the obvious, making him smirk at her.

"Itachi had to get to work early today so he dropped me off earlier, that's why Sakura," Sasuke said, turning his attention on Naruto, who normally wouldn't wear the uniform, but got in trouble with Iruka Sensei again.

"Well, just to let you know, Lee is on another one of his rampages with Shikamaru, calling him a lazy bum again because he didn't turn in their group homework," Naruto warned Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and moved through the group of his friends and walked to the outside place of where he knew that everyone in their close knit of friends would be. He stopped right outside as Lee was yelling at Shikamaru who was leaning against a picnic table, with Ino Yamanka standing beside him with Choji at her side.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET IT AGAIN?! THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME!" Lee yelled at Shikamaru from practically across the court yard that was surrounded by the school so Sasuke was sure that all the teachers heard it.

"Come on man, what a drag, why do you always have to yell?" Shikamaru asked in his normal lazy manner, sending Lee into an even crazier fit than before.

"HOW DARE YOU-"Lee yelled before Sasuke cut in swiftly and quickly, making his presence known by everyone there, especially the females.

"Enough, this yelling is giving everyone a headache, and not to mention causing all the teachers to look at you suspiciously when you could've pulled it off anyways since we have a substitute for that class today, but you were too busy yelling to notice," Sasuke said concisely. That seemed to subdue Lee for a little while as Ino shrieked in surprise and ran at Sasuke, making Sakura glare at her in warning, but that didn't stop her at all.

"Sasuke, how are you?!" she gushed happily. Sasuke looked at her before he walked off to join his other friends Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji, the other people following him.

Once the bell rang everyone made their way inside, Sasuke the leader while the rest still followed him like some lap dogs. Soon everyone was in their seats and talking excitedly with the other students until Kakashi Sensei walked in, reading a book that made all the other teachers frown upon him. He wore the teacher's outfit which consisted of a black blazer, no emblem, a navy blue t-shirt with a black tie along with black pants, not the most fashionable clothing options around.

"Okay class, let's turn to page two hundred fourteen and read the causes of the World War 2, then answer the questions at the end of the section, if anyone has a question, you may come up and ask me for advice," Kakashi spoke, sitting at his desk and reading his book still.

Sasuke took out his World History book and began to read the section on World War 2, not really paying attention since he already knew a lot on the World War 2. He just set down the book a few minutes later and laid his head on the desk, it was boring, that was true, and he wished he could just leave this dumb high school. Sasuke heard the bell finally ring after what seemed like forever, letting everyone walk into the hallway and to their lockers.

"Sasuke, what do you think about that new company that's moved into town, I hear it's very popular, might give the Uchiha Inc. a hard time right?" Naruto said as he also opened his locker to grab some books. Sasuke turned his brown gaze on Naruto, confusion in his eyes as he looked at his friend.

"New company in town, since when did they get here?" Sasuke asked Naruto suspiciously. Naruto looked at him, blond hair falling into bright blue eyes as he looked at Sasuke as if shocked, his mouth wide open.

"It's been here for about a month, didn't you hear about it from Itachi?" Naruto commented lightly, referring to his older brother whom Sasuke absolutely despised.

It was only known to Sasuke and Kakashi that Sasuke was ripped away from his family, mother and father alike to get taken in by Itachi, all because of the car "accident" that Itachi made. Itachi got all rights to him now, living in the same house, eating under the same roof, and occasionally, being dropped off at school by him. Just wonderful, now another company moved in and Itachi didn't tell the Vice-president of Uchiha Inc.

"No, I haven't talked to Itachi recently, so, what's this new company's name?" Sasuke asked with a red glare, his eyes changing color; that often happened when he got angry.

"Well… Okay then, but you didn't hear it from me okay? The company's name is Nolan Corp., in other words, they have been in business for a long time in the Americas and just decided to move over here in Japan. Now they're posing a big threat for the Uchiha Inc. because their President and Vice-president are sisters, the exact opposite of you two and it was even said when they get angry that their eyes turn blue. Rumors now, not an exact description, not to mention that the youngest sister is going to a really prestigious high school," Naruto explained while he put up his latter books.

"So what's the sisters' name? I mean, they've got to have a first name," Sasuke asked.

"That's just it, no one knows, they're a complete mystery beyond the stuff I already told you. I honestly think that they're a creepy bunch, I mean, once you look at it, the sisters sound almost well… Like you guys…" Naruto said absently before he took off to his next class. Sasuke stood there dumbly for a moment before he walked off to his English class, sitting down in a desk at the back of the class before Asuma walked in.

Sasuke noticed a new girl was in the class room, she didn't look out of place, just new, she had on her uniform and everything. She had long black hair that fell down her back neatly, her eyes were a pale violet color, tuning in well with her dark hair. She was small in height, maybe about 5'2ft, but her body was well formed and her skin was tanned as well. She then turned around, making him see the full blast of her, she was gorgeous, beyond that of anyone here in the entire school. She then took her seat, talking with Ino Yamanka and Sakura Haruno that sat right beside her as she laughed and smiled.

"Alright, settle down," Asuma started, making the whole class do exactly what he said as the girl up front looked at him attentively. "Now please open your books to page 156 and start on the review questions from the story we read yesterday." It was then that the girl stood up, walking over to Asuma's desk and giving him a slip, everyone heard her speak since they were working.

"Hello Asuma sensei, my name's Miya Nolan and I moved here recently, I was told to give you that slip to sign," she spoke to him. Everyone in the class looked at her back, since she was at the front of the class, but she seemed not to mind, since she ignored them.

"Ah, yes, I was told you'd be here, well, welcome Miss Miya, I hope that you like it here at Britton Private High," he said back to her as he signed the slip. She turned and walked back to her seat, her face not even flushing when she sat down, but she did catch Sasuke's eye. Miya Nolan was gorgeous, but for some reason, a bit icy, and he couldn't understand why. It was then that it clicked.

Miya Nolan was THE Nolan, the youngest sister from Nolan Corp., the girl that went to the prestigious school, and it was THIS school. The reason she seemed to speak so regally without so much as blushing with the whole class watching her was because people normally DID watch her. The icy stare she cast at him, because they were rivals now, and she probably knew all about him. Miya was definitely a threat, not only to his company, but to his school as well.

After he got out of that class, he had to go to lunch, stopping by his locker to put up his books, he then headed onto lunch, going to the cafeteria easily. He watched as Miya Nolan was surrounded by people, mostly guys, but girls mingled in as well. Sakura, Ino, Lee, Kiba, Neiji, Naruto, Hinata, and to his amazement, Shikamaru, but she took it all in her stride, she acted like this was nothing. Sasuke moved through the lunch line, grabbing his lunch and sitting at his table with Shino, Choji, and Tenten. Naruto came back over to them when he was finished talking with Miya and then watched as Sasuke stabbed at his food.

"Um Sasuke, did the steak do something to get you mad?" Naruto asked an angry Sasuke. Sasuke looked up, a bit startled but didn't seem the least bit embarrassed as he stopped, looking at Choji for help, but Choji was too busy eating.

"No," he replied hotly. Then the worst thing happened that could happen at that moment, Miya walked over to his table, bringing her entourage with her, seating herself next to Sasuke and smiled at him.

"Hello, you must be Sasuke Uchiha, I'm-"

"Miya Nolan, youngest sister of the Nolan Corp. and attending this school to receive the best education there is, popular with the guys from your last school, you receive the same attention here I'm guessing," he said lightly. She looked at him in surprise, her blue eyes holding no contempt, but actually a bit of pity in them, _pity_ of all things.

"Well, you hit it on the nail then Sasuke, you don't mind if I call you that do you? Anyways, I wanted to tell you something, from what I hear, you rule the school, but I must ask you the main question, why? Why would someone like _you_ rule the school?" she asked without any hesitation, making Sakura and Ino gasp, but they didn't do anything, everyone stared at Sasuke for an answer.

"I do not want to rule the school, but I do because people admire me for my leadership, looks and other abilities that I will not mention at this time. It's not like I consciously, "Rule the school" as you put it, it just happens like you automatically attract attention by your looks and the way you carry yourself," Sasuke assessed quickly, looking at the attractive girl beside him. Miya laughed, waving her hand as Ino and Sakura blew out their held breaths and Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Well, you certainly make peoples profiles quickly don't you Sasuke? But I'm not what you think I am, but no matter what I say, you'll stick to what you think, that's why I think my company and yours will have a meeting today. Good day Mr. Uchiha," she spoke casually, but the look in her eye was stony and icy, just like before, no mistaking that she wasn't the girl everyone made her out to be.

Sasuke didn't know entirely what she meant until Itachi picked him up after school in their limo, telling the driver to drive them to their company while Itachi looked at Sasuke. Itachi was good looking for someone in the business career, but even through his good looks, he had a cold reserve. Itachi had black hair that fell into brown eyes, just like his brother, but there was more maturity behind those hard eyes. Itachi was much taller and built than Sasuke, but that was due to age more than being buffed. He wore a business suit, making him look even better than normal with his normal khakis, white button up shirt with a black jacket over it.

"Sasuke, good to see you," he said.

"Eh," Sasuke replied indifferently.

"I think we need to talk. About a meeting planned today."

"You mean the Nolan one? Well you're too late, I was already told by Miya Nolan herself, thanks to you not informing me of anything in the business as of late," Sasuke accused. Itachi raised an eyebrow and then shrugged.

"Well it's not like you ever asked me, but there are a few things I need to tell you. First off, Miya Nolan and her sister, Lianla Nolan, will be there along with Miya's retainers. We will have you, me, and our secretary," Itachi informed him quickly as they were rapidly approaching their company. "Now, I need you to just be the epitome of professional business, the reason for that is because I will be making the treaty today, forming the Nolan and Uchiha Enterprises."

"THE WHAT?!" Sasuke exclaimed, making Itachi raise both eyebrows at him.

"Yes dear brother, we are combining businesses, we both know, Lianla and I, that it would be difficult to have business in the same city separate, so why not combine?" He spoke again. Making Sasuke grumble as he brother continued. "Besides, I think this would be a wonderful chance for you to get to know Miya Nolan better." Sasuke couldn't believe his ears, more or less, he thought he was going insane to hear this come out of Itachi's mouth, ITACHI'S mouth for Christ Sake.

Once they arrived, both brothers walked through the building together, everyone turning their gaze to follow them with interest. They were in the elevator and Itachi pressed the button to go up to the eighth floor, the only floor on the entire building used for meetings. When they got out of the elevator, they were greeted by Itachi's happy, and surely gay, secretary, but he was good at what he did, that was undeniable. Farther on down the hall Sasuke saw Miya talking with an older girl that looked like her, an older woman and a young man, probably her retainers.

"Lianla, nice to see you," Itachi greeted, walking up to them. Lianla was the girl that seemed to look like Miya, she turned and Sasuke saw her.

Lianla had pretty black hair that fell down her back easily, but the only difference between her hair and Miya's was that her hair was slightly curly. She had dark violet eyes, but it was apparent that Miya's was better looking with her skin tone, because both had a golden tan, not very dark, but still tanned. She was taller than Miya about 5'6 or 7, but she had a lankier form than Miya, because Miya's form was pleasing to the eye for certain. Lianla wore a dark blue jacket that was over a pale blue shirt, she also wore a dark blue office skirt with panty hose and high heeled black shoes.

"Itachi, it's good to see you as well," she replied smoothly. Itachi gave her a rough nod, looking at Miya, taking her appearance in, she still wore her school uniform, but she appeared to be in control.

"You must be Miya," he coolly observed, causing Miya to look at him with her same stony expression.

"Itachi Uchiha I presume, pleasure," she spoke in an icy tone, totally different with the one she used to regard Sasuke earlier that day. "Hello Sasuke," she spoke to him in what seemed to be a nicer tone, making him look at her, her eyes now a soft violet as she stared at him. Great, just what he needed, another fan girl, but this one was his rival too.

"Well, I do not think we need to stay outside so long, so why don't we head inside the meeting room?" Lianla said quickly, walking inside the room that was left open for the meeting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi watched Sasuke and Miya purposely ignore each other as they walked inside the room that was to be holding their meeting. Lianla looked at her sister desperately, gazing at Itachi with a look of annoyance, and Itachi knew how it felt to see Sasuke's now red eyes gazing out of one the large windows. Itachi coughed to get both teens stare onto him, Sasuke narrowing his eyes and Miya observing him with a more interesting look, she was pretty, way prettier than her sister, but he couldn't loose focus, not now.

"Nolan sisters, and retainers, employee of mine as well as brother, welcome. It has come to my attention that Lianla contacted me to ask if we could combine our companies here in Japan; and Japan only. Now, it also has come to my attention that Lianla requests that Miya stays at our house during the duration of Lianla's honeymoon with her fiancé, which means that Miya and Sasuke will be running the Nolan and Uchiha Enterprises. I will be here, but due to the fact that Uchiha Inc. requires my whole attention, I'm fairly certain that my brother and Miya can handle the new company with ease," Itachi spoke easily, frowning slightly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what about my company, who will manage that while my sister, is gone?" Miya spoke up instantly, her violet eyes flashing slightly as she said these words.

"That also is being taken care of, you see, to give Lianla a break during her honeymoon, your retainers and cousin will be running the company fully while you and Sasuke manage the new company, as I have said. Now, I will turn it over to my secretary to explain the details on who we will need to be hired, what the prices are of the new items we're establishing and-"

"Just what exactly _are_ these items we're making with our _new_ company?" Miya came in once again, causing Itachi to grit his teeth in anger, but he turned his gaze onto her.

"Arsenal, such as newly refurbished guns, bombs, grenades, etc. that is the things that we will be making," Itachi said firmly. Miya looked slightly shocked, but didn't say another word, looking quite put out for some reason. "Tim, if you will please," Itachi spoke to his secretary, who stood up instantly and started to rattle on the things they needed.

Itachi watched Sasuke and Miya, Miya was attentive, she would make an excellent president of her company one day, not to mention she would be a very good wife to someone-.

'_No_,' he thought to himself, stopping his train of thought. It wouldn't be good to like a _seventeen_ year old female; that was just wrong. But there was no denying it, he _was_ attracted to the spunky, spirited, gorgeous female sitting opposite of him, but he wasn't going to let his thoughts travel any more in that direction.

Once the meeting was over, Itachi caught Miya by her arm, causing her to turn a steely gaze upon him, her body stiffening when she felt his hand. She waved her retainers on, but Sasuke, for some reason, stayed in the room with Lianla, talking to her.

"What is it?" She asked coldly, it was apparent that Sasuke obviously didn't give this girl a very good first impression.

"I am Itachi Uchiha, and-"

"Well, you ARE obviously Itachi Uchiha or you wouldn't look, have the same company, or even act like your younger brother, now I'll ask again, what do you want?" She broke in, speaking matter-of-factly to him and he had to suppress a smile at the thought.

"Yes, you are correct, anyways, I'll get right down to the point. Your sister, Lianla, she _did_ talk to you about coming over to stay with us since your retainers will be going back to America?" He asked as politely as he could manage. Miya considered him for a moment, pulling her arm out of his grasp and making him wish she didn't do that, it felt natural for him to hold her, but he wasn't going to linger too much longer on that subject.

"Of course she has, I wasn't shocked during the meeting now was I? Not to mention that if it came as a shock to me, you'd see it by my facial expressions, which by the way, tend to show a lot, also, if I did not hear about that particular subject, do you honestly think I would be talking to you now? I figure that as we will be living together for about… oh say… two weeks, that I should at least be civil to you," she spoke in a mock sweet tone. She walked out of the door, Lianla following her much younger sister, casting Itachi an apologetic stare.

Itachi wondered, as he was walking back to his limo, how a much older girl than Miya, would possibly take her sister's orders when it came to their life, but… Oh it wouldn't make a difference anyways, Miya was the complete opposite of her sister that was clearly shown, not to mention that she had a way to intimidate most guys, but not Itachi, and he was, in fact, drawn to the impeccable ability. Once they, that was Itachi and Sasuke, got to their mansion, he was tempted to go to his laptop to research this girl; sure he researched Lianla, but Miya? He never thought that the younger sister would be so much more… appealing in every area.

"Hey, Itachi, is it true that Miya Nolan will be staying here while her sister is on her honeymoon?" Sasuke asked as he walked into Itachi's study. Itachi turned his brown gaze upon his brother, now gesturing for him to sit down on the stylish couch not to far away.

"Yes, it is true," Itachi replied gruffly.

"Why does she have to stay with us? I mean, surely there is someone else here that can-"

"She's staying with us because this is their first time to Japan and know no one else, not to mention that her retainers have to go back to America to handle business there," Itachi spoke to his younger brother.

"But what about her cousin, I mean, isn't she going to be taking care of the company-"

"In America, do you really think her cousin is going to come here to Japan when it's easier to manage the company over in America?" Itachi said reasonably. "Besides, don't you want to get to know your partner?"

Sasuke grumbled irritably before he left the room, letting Itachi grin, this was going to be fun, trying to get his brother hooked up with a girl that _he_ liked (Itachi that is). Not that of course, Sasuke wasn't going to go down unless he was swinging. It was probable that Sasuke would reject her at first then get all lovey dovey once she had another guy trying to become her boyfriend, maybe… a relative? Like…. A brother? Oh yeah, this was going to be very good, so much fun, that Itachi just may join in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay, who likes it?

Itachi: Why the hell am I going to get in _his_ relationship?

Sasuke: Is that an insult?

Me: HEY! We're not here to fight, but to talk rationally.

Itachi: Yeah, that was an insult little brother.

Sasuke: Anytime any place.

Me: sighs This isn't going to be good. Anyways, GIVE MEH FLAMES OR REVIEWS! I need a life…. sighs and watches Sasuke fight Itachi


	2. Oh no you didn't!

Miya groaned as she rolled out of her bed the next morning after the meeting. Her sister was getting married this morning… Great and she was the star of the show as the Maid of Honor, just her freaking luck. She really didn't want to participate in a wedding this morning, and she DEFINITELY didn't want to move in with the Uchiha brothers tonight EITHER. She growled unimpressively as she walked to her mirror. Oh yeah, make-up and stuff was definitely needed for this morning, but thankfully her sister had make-up artists and stylists to come and do her up today. Yay.

When she walked down the steps of their very large mansion, she saw her sister sitting on a bar stool in their white and black kitchen. Her sister had her hair done up, and was now getting a manicure on top of that. God, Miya sometimes HATED her sister, the little bitch got everything she wanted and then some. Miya glared at her older sister, making it no secret she despised her with every fiber of her being. Her sister had taken her away from her very able and very well off mother and father, trying to make it completely miserable for her. She gritted her teeth in anger.

"Oh good, you're awake Miya," her sister said calmly, making Miya roll her eyes. Lianla had a tendency to act like she was the boss of everyone, and in most cases, it was true. "The hair stylist is here along with the make-up artist and the Nail tech… And PLEASE try to look presentable… This is MY day."

Miya sighed in response to her sister and took a seat at the table. As soon as she sat down a brown haired lady rushed to her and smiled prettily. This was the hair stylist and her name was Gina. Gina started to brush her hair and pull at it tightly. She winced every now and then from the pain going down her spine from the sharp pulls and prods. While this was going on the nail tech finished with her sisters nails and moved onto hers, obviously doing a French manicure.

It took about an hour for Gina to finish her hair and about forty minutes for the nail tech to finish. Next the make-up artist came along, a black haired gay guy by the name of Logan. He applied make-up lightly to her face and when finished he held up a mirror, now she could look at her finished product.

Her hair was done up in ringlets, all pinned back to the top of her head in a soft crown type style. The under part of her hair was falling down elegantly in soft spirals. Her make-up really accented her violet eyes and tan features. Dark blue eye shadow was on her eyelids and got lighter as it spanned out to the outer edges. Mascara and eyeliner were around her eyes, giving her a very sexy smoky eye look. Her lips had a very rosy pink lip gloss applied to it, making her lips look more luscious than they were originally. She actually looked gorgeous…

She was then rushed upstairs to put on the strapless gown her sister picked out for the Maid of Honor. It was a cream colored dress, with the sequined bodice tight over her large chest. The bottom flared out around her legs regally, and swung around them every time she moved. She had white high heeled shoes on next, making her go about 5'6ft. She really did look pretty…

The limo was pulled around for her to go to the church her sister picked out and she rode inside the limo with her sister gabbing on her cell phone. Her sister hadn't changed yet because she was supposed to change at the church, unlike her little sister. When the limo pulled up to the church there was already tons of cars there, but the limo drove around to the back so no one would see them enter. As soon as they entered they were bombarded by their retainers, other bridesmaids, and most of all, their mother.

Their mother looked nothing like them, she had bright blond hair with darker blond highlights, making Miya wish she had her mother's hair. The hairstyle was cut in a bob style, making her already full face look even more gorgeous. She was a little over weight but not too terribly bad.



"Lianla, you look so beautiful! And Miya, you have really grown haven't you?" Her mother exclaimed. Miya looked at her mother enviously; her mother really did have it all.

"Thank-you Mom," Lianla gushed back. Miya rolled her eyes again.

Miya couldn't stand it anymore so she went and sat down on a bench like futon and sighed. The room was pretty in a girly way, like with pale pink everywhere and all of it lace… ugh. The bridesmaids were now helping Lianla into her dress, which was more flow like than Miyas was and had a huge train. Miya had the impulse to step on the train and trip her up.

"Hey there," a soft voice spoke in her ear. Miya jumped, startled and she turned to see who was the person. It was Itachi Uchiha.

"What are you doing in here?" She demanded with a snarl.

"I'm here to escort your mother down the aisle, and Sasuke is going to escort you," he smirked with a glint in his eye. This sparked some curiosity in her, why were the Uchihas now in the wedding?

"So why are you guys in it? I thought her fiancé's cousins were going to do that," she stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently they're both sick with the flu and are unable to arrive, so we filled in. I hope there's not a problem with that since we WILL be together a lot," he whispered softly, making her cringe in response.

"Well we'll just see then won't we?" She retorted icily before she got up and walked away to go to the bathroom.

Once she was in the bathroom she had her hands on the sink and she stared into the mirror. Her normally violet eyes turned to an icy blue and she knew she had to calm herself before she went out there. She couldn't BELIEVE her luck. Damn it!

--

Sasuke Uchiha tapped his foot impatiently while waiting outside the bride's room. The bride's father was there beside him and was bouncing anxiously. Then Lianla stepped out, looking pretty for being a bride, but when Miya emerged after her… The bride paled in comparison, Miya was breath taking. The father extended his arm for his daughter and Lianla smiled, but Miya looked bored and turned her attention to Sasuke. Sasuke offered his arm to her as well and she took it, her fingers perfectly manicured.

The bridesmaids went down the aisle first, their escorts leading them then it was Sasuke's and Miya's turn. Miya didn't say one word to him but they walked out as if it was perfectly rehearsed and not just put together. Sasuke didn't even look at her as they walked down the aisle, reporters getting an eyeful and snapping pictures fervently. Miya just looked as if this happened to her every day, which it probably did in her case. Curse her.

When they got to the end she took her place and Sasuke took his with the other escorts. Miya cast one glance his way and he met brilliant violet eyes, intelligent, beautiful, and gorgeous- No! He wouldn't think thoughts like that! Especially not with Miya _Nolen_. She was arrogant and so sure of herself like she was the first and the last person to grace this planet, and the truth was she wasn't.



While the ceremony was going on he only had his eyes on her, and she kept her gaze fixed on the ceremony at hand. Finally the last words were said and Lianla turned to her husband and was kissed softly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and then looked back at Miya. Miya's eyes softened slightly at the scene and he wondered what she was thinking about. Not that she would ever tell him; that was for sure.

He walked her back to where they came from and when they were behind the doors she pulled away immediately, looking at him scornfully. She turned away from him and went to the back room with the rest of the bridesmaids. Probably to change into something for the reception, which Sasuke didn't even want to think about damn it! He turned away and went to change into a black polo shirt and khaki's then eased into the limo. Itachi was there already and was just sitting there. Sasuke wondered why they weren't moving yet.

"Why aren't we moving…?" Sasuke asked.

"We're waiting for Miya to finish changing, and when that's finished then we'll move," was the taut reply that he got back.

It took about another five minutes and Miya slipped into the limo, shutting the door behind her. She still had that same hairstyle and make-up look, but she had on a gray strapless top with white slacks and high-heeled shoes. She looked gorgeous again and Sasuke couldn't almost contain the bulge he felt in his pants.

"About time," He grumbled instead. She smiled at him sweetly and he knew he was in for it. Miya never smiled sweetly.

"Well you know it takes time to look as good as I do, and not so much to look like a slob like you do," she answered with a smile. Itachi snorted, it resembled a slight laugh, making Sasuke glare at him noticeably.

The limo was moving and Miya looked out the window in a bored like way. She just simply had her head on her hand and her eyes cast out the window as if in a daze. It was almost as if she was trying to ignore them, which she did surprisingly well. Almost no one could ignore the Uchiha brothers, whom were supposedly the hottest brothers on the planet. But that was only an opinion and a rumor.

Suddenly a bell-like ring echoed through the air, making both of the brothers look up in surprise. Miya simply pulled out a pink cell phone and hit "TALK".

"Hello?" Silence. "Mmhmm…" Silence. "You're kidding?!" Silence then laughter from Miya. "Oh my gosh! That's crazy!" She replied. More silence ensued then she smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll talk to you later Rina, bye bye!" She said into the phone. She hung it up and a large smile was on her face.

"You look happy," Sasuke grumbled.

"Of course I am. I just got a call from one of my _American_ friends," she replied with a smirk.

Sasuke thought about that and how she worded her last sentence, making it seem like Japanese people were less than Americans were. He almost growled at the thought of that and he caught Itachi smiling… Actually _smiling_. Itachi NEVER smiled, not since Sasuke was around. He couldn't believe it!

"Uhm, sir, we're here," the driver spoke up. Miya sighed and went to open the door, getting out with flashes preceding her exit. Sasuke followed then Itachi. They could see Miya smiling and waving at the press as she walked into the Reception Hall with poise and grace. God, sometimes Sasuke hated her.



--

Miya sighed as she was unpacking her things in the guest room that Itachi gave her. It was fairly simple, browns and gold's so that it was a gender neutral type room. There was a double bed canopy with two dressers and a fairly large closet.

The reception was long, and it was almost eleven o'clock at night, making Miya very tired. She sighed and turned away from her bag and was startled to see Itachi there at her doorway. He was watching her calmly, his brown gaze boring into her blue one. He wore only jeans, no shirt adorned his chest and Miya really wanted to cover it up, no matter how impressive it might be.

"I see you settled in well enough." He stated.

"I did, the room is… lovely," she said, searching for a word to describe the atrocious room. She observed as he entered the room, his feet padding against the soft cream colored carpet.

"Thank-you, it isn't exactly my taste…" He replied with a wave of his hand. He walked up to her and she wanted to take a couple of steps back. "You do know that tomorrow we have a meeting together to discuss our new company right? At one o'clock."

Miya's eyes met his and she glared, she couldn't believe he was trying to get them out of school, that was the most important thing to a teen's future. "I don't think so." She stated simply.

"Why not?" He demanded.

"You see, I think we shouldn't be getting out of school. It's where we are supposed to be, _by law_. I think you can schedule the meeting after school," she said with a smile.

"I do not think so." He growled.

"I do, and you will do it or I won't be there and that wouldn't be a good thing for our new company now would it? You know… not having the _Co-president_ of the company there. But yeah, by all means go ahead and do it if it makes you happy." She said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. She could see that Itachi wanted to strangle her and it made her smile even more.

"You _will_ be there," he hissed at her.

"I'd like to see you try and make me," she replied and then turned her back to him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go take a shower." And then she left him standing there and grinding his teeth together.


End file.
